halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:Fanon of the Month
Format Nominations MUST follow every requirement set forth in the rules, refusal to do so will result in your nomination being removed without notice. To submit an article for nomination as Fanon of the Month, please use the format seen below: ARTICLE NAME (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' Month Day, Year *'Date of Nomination —' Month Day, Year *'Date joined —' Month Day, Year *'Description —' Briefly describe the nominated article. #VOTE Nomination Pool Military departments (2) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 15, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' August 19, 2013 *'Date joined —' August 14, 2013 *'Description —' One of the still-expanding but better developing articles by our new user community. The content is diverse and fascinating, and although there are some red links present, they're more of an indication of the author's intention to expand his work than of poor quality. # Expansive, structured, and well thought out.--IndyRevolution (talk) 23:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) # (~'' ''Samdoo (Talk) (Contribs) ☺︎ 10:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC)) Hell in Paradise: Days Long Gone (1) *'Writer —''' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' August 20, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' August 20, 2013 *'Date joined —' June 19, 2013 *'Description —' An excellent in-the-works story that demonstrates the author's ability to write not only with all the proper spelling and grammar that we hope to see in new users, but also the user's understanding to organize the page so that it's easy on the eyes. I'm keeping my vote off this nomination for now since the page has only begun to receive content, but this one definitely looks promising and I don't want to forget about it later on. #Excellent work. Can't wait to see how this pans out. Battle of Orion II (0) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' April 15, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' December 22, 2013 *'Date joined —' March 10, 2013 *'Description —' An battle fairly early in the Human-Covenant War over a fairly strategic shipyard Russell-041 (2) *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' July 28, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' December 26, 2013 *'Date joined —' February 9, 2013 *'Description —' A compassionate SPARTAN-II who fought in a number of battles throughout the Human-Covenant War. #I believe the article could use one or more proofreads to iron out all the kinks, things like minor misspellings, capitalizations, run-on sentences, and redundancies, but it's an earnest original SPARTAN-II character, and goes to great lengths covering shared events in SPARTAN-II history such as Chi Ceti which many users have been content to gloss over. As Kestrl advances as a writer, I think Russell is going to become a very well-known name to us. That Damn Sniper 11:05, December 28, 2013 (UTC) #As per my nomination, it's good to see some new blood among the site's SPARTAN-II's. While it does need fixing up in a few areas, it's otherwise a decent article that is steadily improving as time goes by. ---- 2014 Winners January 2014 — SHADOW Base *'Writer —' *'Nominator —' *'Date of Creation —' June 9, 2013 *'Date of Nomination —' August 20, 2013 *'Date joined —' June 9, 2013 *'Description —' Details the purpose and history of an ONI research base on Reach. While there are some minor formatting and possible canonical issues (nothing tag-worthy, of course), it is nevertheless a well thought out and interesting article. #As per Anonymous. #Definitely needs to be checked over for grammar errors, but it tells a good story and that's what's important. #Per above. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 01:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC) #Nothing to report besides minor nitpicking of grammatical consistency. #As per above, a few corrections needed but the article is otherwise fine.